Filling the void
by Dexterous
Summary: Alice & Bella - Jacob drops Bella off at Charlie's house shortly after the cliff diving incident, and Bella comes home to something better than she initially hoped. How will this story unfold?
1. Chapter 1 Visitor

**Jacob drops Bella off at Charlie's house shortly after the cliff diving incident. Bella comes home to more than she expected.**

* * *

**Filling the void**

Bella let out a shocked gasp as she noticed Carlisles car pulled up in her houses driveway. There was no one around and the house was clean of all the lights. She jumped out as quickly as she grabbed the door handle of her old truck and slammed the door hard behind her. She immediately decided what she's doing.

Jake reached for Bella's arm, pulling at her elbow to stop her from going any further. Bella was taken aback by the speed with which Jacob was able to catch up to her.

''Bella wait, it could be a trap! You don't know for sure, just please –'' Jacob tried his hardest to make his voice sound calm and relaxed his grip into a gentle touch as she stopped and turned around to meet his nearly-black worried eyes.

''I can't Jake –'' she whispered, tears in her eyes beginning to roll down her cheeks quickly as she breathed faster and faster each second of uncertainty and question. The thought of seeing _any_ of them has been a lost hope to her these long and lonely months, but now it rushed back as quickly as it had left her in the first place. '' Please just let me go, it's Carlisle's car, he won't _hurt_ me. You don't have to worry about me _anymore_'' she exhaled, kicking herself for making her last word sound so final and cold. As much as she was scared of getting her false hopes up, she turned away from Jacob and raced to her front door without looking back. She didn't know if he would understand this but she was sure that she didn't care about that at the present moment, as harsh as it may sound.

It was now dark when she entered the front hall and searched around with her hand for a light switch. ''Why is it always so hard to find that stupid switch'' she thought to herself. It was quiet and the only sound she could hear was Bella's very own increasing heart rate, she swallowed her tears and even though she was not able to locate the switch the light has suddenly flashed making her blind for just a second. She waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust to this sudden change in light.

''Bella!'' an angelic voice whispered in disbelief, surprised and much too close to where Bella was standing. Without thinking first, Bella launched herself at Alice, crying. Even with the seemingly strong force with which Bella hugged Alice, she did not move an inch.

Alice could feel Bella's heart beat racing faster and faster, beating it's way out of her chest. Her tears have fallen softly and soundlessly onto Alice's white cardigan, disappearing as they soaked in the soft material.

''Alice I'm so glad…so…happy…Alice…'' and she broke down, squeezing her arms tight around Alice's back, hoping to never let her go. She was cold and hard, yet Bella could feel her heart warming up, filling up with happiness, but not slowing down. She pulled away and Alice brushed Bella's wet hair off her pale face with a single stroke of her rigid fingers. She noticed hurt in her eyes, which was definitely present, yet fading quickly as if it was healing instantly. Alice then picked Bella up, without a question, effortlessly and started walking up the stairs towards Bella's bedroom. Graciously she managed to place her on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on hers, gazing in amazement.

''Would you like to explain to me how you're still alive?'' Alice demanded finally, with an obviously happy-to-be-wrong facial expression. Her eyes, russet in colour and shiny as ever, wandered all around Bella's body, as if trying to feed them the truth they would not believe, trying to satisfy them with long looks.

Bella gazed at Alice's flawless face for a short moment before quickly hugging her again, and letting go softly but with an un-easy feeling.

''I was cliff diving, for fun. The current got the better of me and Jake pulled me out'' she said trying to make it seem as if it was just harmless fun, and as if she had done this million times before. Suddenly she realized she will have to explain Jake to her after all this.

As Alice listened in silence, with her face still, to Bella's further explanations and reassurances, she started to relax. She has never felt this relieved in her entire vampire life. She had been so afraid of never seeing that beautiful face filled with life again. Even though Bella looked like a mess, her hair damp, frizzy and tangled, her clothes soaked with freezing sea water, and her eyes, eyes still watering down heavy tears. To Alice she was the most beautiful person in the world and also the only person she cared about right now. And her slender body, clothes clinging to her perfect figure made it all that much harder to bear, as she fought the sudden urge to comfort her coldness by her touch.

She could not understand where her thoughts have taken her but she did nothing to stop them.

''Promise me you'll stay. For me. If that means _anything_ to you…please…'' Bella pleaded, now looking up trying on a puppy-face without any effort involved. And how could Alice ever refuse. How could she ever say no to Bella?

''_I promise_'' she whispered gently in Bella's ear as she moved her face slightly to touch her cheek with hers. It felt warm and so very soft, something Alice has been missing for months… It felt good. She touched her cold, perfectly full lips on Bella's cheek, staying there for just a second longer than they should have before quickly taking them back. She let Bella make herself comfortable in her stone arms, which were now fastened around Bella's waist. They stood still, for a long minute, and Bella couldn't get enough of it, of the feeling of happiness and joy that she felt when Alice was right here with her, and the butterflies in her stomach multiplied each second. For a brief moment she forgot why she was ever sad, and began breathing normally, at easy, finally.

''You need some sleep…'' Alice said looking at Bella's room. It was dark, except for a small lamp that was still lit, providing them with just enough light to see each other. Bella nodded, wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks with the back of her wet sleeve, which then she realized was useless, so Alice done that for her. Otherwise, Bella remained still. It was like she was holding onto her dear life, the only one she ever had and that is how she truly felt.

''And preferably a shower too, you smell awful!'' Alice joked, beginning to pull a face of discomfort at the smell Bella had on herself but the quickly smiling as to reassure Bella that she didn't mean to offend her. Bella stopped the hug and put her arms around herself, shivering.

''I'm going to take a hot bath instead'' smiling as she lightly brushed against the back of Alice's hand that now extended to hold Bella's for a second longer, until she disappeared behind the door and into the bathroom.

Bella did not care that once Alice has left, a massive hole will tear her chest and heart into pieces. She knew that she will come back to being a 'zombie', living to please others but living without her soul. But she did not care, what she wanted most right now was to get back into her room and fall into Alice's comforting arms, and stay with her forever.

* * *

**This is the first chapter, so have a look at the second one if you are interested in how this will continue. I would appreciate reviews or whatever, as honest as possible, so I can hopefully improve my work. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2 Apologies

Possibility

Bella fell asleep much quicker than she expected. She didn't want to fall asleep at all, though she agreed to herself that she's only human and she had the right to. The watch on the bedside table flashed '12.34pm'. Has she really slept for _that_ long?

She was not used to this, she expected to wake up screaming in the middle of the night, pain in her chest as hurtful as it is and getting even worse, but…that didn't happen.

Bella only then realized that a pair of mesmerizing, golden eyes was staring at her, from close-up. Alice was right next to Bella, like she promised, and a feeling of sudden happiness came rushing through her at once, as strong as ever.

''Good morning Bella'' she said quietly in a soothing voice. This made Bella close her eyes and smile as she pulled in closer in Alice's arms. They accepted her and wrapped securely around her in a protective and caring motion.

''Thank you'' she murmured. Her voice was not quite the same; the excess of salty sea water in her throat must have done it. She immediately got thirsty. But she didn't want to move an inch from Alice's perfectly comforting, cold body. She missed everything about _them_. The look, the touch, the smell…their voices. _Her_ voice._ Her_. And right now she wouldn't dare to move because she thought she will lose all of what she had now in an instant, like it's a dream. But even if it is a dream, it's the best one she's ever had. She was aware she would pay for it later, but she remained still, hugging.

''I'm not going anywhere Bella, you know that'' she announced slowly putting emphasis on the word anywhere. This made Bella more relaxed, and she felt her smile as she tucked herself into Alice's neck.

''I love you'' Bella whispered. The words just came out, before she was able to stop them, but she did not regret them. She knew Alice felt the same, _exactly_ the same way.

_There's a Possibility,  
There's a Possibility,  
All I'm gonna get is gonna be yours then_

'I…love you too'' Alice said, carefully playing with Bella's soft hair. She smelt so nice, so unforgettable. And she knew she didn't want to be anywhere else either.

The warmth of her sleek body felt good against Alice's marble skin. She slowly traced her long fingers along Bella's arm, down to where her scar was. It felt warmer and even softer in that place. She continued touching Bella's skin lightly with the tips of her fingers. Her hand responded, slowly but eagerly, and their fingers intertwined. They both missed this so much. They were so close, so at ease and Alice let herself go.

She closed her eyes and breezily kissed Bella's cheek. A couple of times, each moving slightly closer to Bella's mouth which was now delicately kissing Alice's neck.

They didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was it was happening to both of them at the same time. Neither tried to deny this new feeling, it was too good to resist.

So they continued.

Bella's heart started to beat faster, and she was sure that that was okay. She missed that feeling far too much to stop it now. With each kiss Bella's head started to swirl more and more, and she found it hard to breathe. She took a deep breath in, filling her lungs with Alice's delightful smell which made her swirl even more, and exhaled hard into Alice's neck.

Alice felt her breath on her, so deep, she could not hold it off any longer. She didn't think and neither did Bella. Her hand let go of Alice's hand carefully, and held her face on the side.

Bella's heart beating so fast now, she didn't remember the last time someone made her feel like that. It wasn't butterflies she felt in the stomach, it was something much bigger, a more intense feeling, but she welcomed it because she knew it was good.

She looked up from her neck and glared into those amazing caramel eyes, which were so happy and excited but calm still.

She closed her eyes, squeezing them lightly and pulled Alice's face to hers, their lips millimeters away from each other. She stopped breathing, as she leaned in to capture Alice's beautiful, cold lips with hers. Head still swirling, she was hyperventilating but did not stop. And neither did Alice.

Soft tongues brushing against each other, exploring. It was unlike anything else in the world and Bella never wanted for it to stop, never.

Alice was very careful, and even though she felt like jumping on Bella she didn't and she remained calm, touching her warm body.

They continued slowly, as if a sudden movement was to ruin it all. Bella couldn't breathe for a long time now and she felt she was going to black out, but the feeling she had was so overwhelming, the kiss was so good and exciting she didn't want it to stop. But Alice already has. She pulled her face away, unnaturally quickly as she stared at Bella in worry.

''You look like you're going to faint, yet you're smiling'' Alice broke the silence with her attractive voice, not sure whether to smile back. Bella started breathing again, quickly now, and couldn't say a word. And it was true, she was smiling. Nothing she has ever felt, no other emotion could ever compare to this. As she tried to calm down she met Alice's eyes.

''I…I don't…Uhm…'' Bella bit down on her lower lip, empty of words in her head. She only wanted to kiss Alice again right now.

''Bella, you should get something to eat.'' she said with a different tone. Her eyebrows pulled together a bit, looking worried and slightly sad. Bella knew that she must have thought that was a mistake, never to happen again. How could this be? She finally found what she was looking for, but Alice wouldn't want her again after this. Maybe she could have waited longer. Reality came to her quickly as she pulled back and stood up, no longer looking at Alice. She was blushing, her face red but pain was also present. Alice didn't stand up, she remained still. She looked towards the window, now expressionless, staring into the forest, focusing on nothing. Bella knew she should leave now.

She rushed for the door, not looking back. She tried her hardest to stop herself from crying. She felt stupid, she thought Alice felt what she felt, but obviously that wasn't the case. And why would it be? It didn't make sense for _him_ to love Bella so why would it be different with _her_?

Tears rolled down her warm cheeks, cooling them slightly, before she was able to stop them. She tripped, seemingly over nothing, and fell onto the cold bathroom floor. How much more tears did she have left to cry? She knew she needed to stop this.

It would never work. What was she thinking? She hugged herself, and curled into a ball on the white floor tiles. She was sure Alice was regretting what happened, yet she couldn't bring herself to regret it as well. And she was also sure now, that she fell deep in love with someone she could never be with. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, but tears found their way out through the eyelids anyway and hurried to join others.

Bella tried to think, but all she could do is cry. She flinched when she heard a quiet knock on the wooden door, which echoed in her still swirling head.

''I'm so sorry…'' Bella whispered quietly and was sure Alice was able to hear her anyway. She heard a soft brush against the door, as if Alice's back was sliding down the door to sit on the other side, but she didn't say anything for a long moment.

''No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry because I should have been stronger, and I shouldn't have let this happen. This is _wrong_ Bella! We can't…We…Not _now_!'' she finally broke the silence, finding it hard to speak the right words. Bella's face lit slightly at the hearing of the last word. Did this mean that it would be possible in any other circumstances? The last word sounded weak, Bella was beginning to think that she may have imagined Alice saying that. But she didn't.

But this gave her hope. She didn't ask for it, it just happened. There's still hope!

''Jasper…_Edward_!...'' she whispered the last word softly, as if to be careful not to hurt Bella with his name. But Bella didn't care, not anymore and at least not right now. He took everything she felt for him when he left. She continued to be silent and decided that Alice should speak; she was afraid that if she tried to say something she would just break down and cry even worse.

''Do you not love Edward anymore?'' Alice asked curiously, waiting patiently for an answer. This was one of the benefits of being a vampire. They had that amazing sense of patience; time did not matter to them. But it did to Bella.

She had to try very hard to sound calm, as if she hasn't been crying.

''Not as much as _you_'' she closed her eyes as she answered, waiting. There was a long silence, and Bella decided to mimic what she thought Alice was doing behind the door, and sat along it in the bathroom. She touched the wood at a place she thought Alice's face could have been. When Alice answered it seemed so close now.

''Before I met you, I was fine. Just fine. And now, look at me! I'm a total mess Bella'' she answered quickly, making sure her name sounded soothing and loving.

''I am too. But we will work it out, I promise'' answered Bella confidently. The fact that it wasn't all lost gave her just the confidence she needed. She knew already things would work out. As long as they both felt the same way about each other, it would all fall into place, somehow.

The door opened slightly from the inside and Alice's hand slid in carefully to let herself in. She entered the bathroom and kneeled down beside Bella with pain in her eyes. She took her into her arms, held her tight, as she felt Bella's heart beat speed up once again. Alice knew what Bella has gone through, and she would never hurt her as long as she lived.

''I'll _never_ leave you'' Alice breathed out looking at Bella's face, which now has gone lighter suddenly. She wasn't able to fight the feelings for Bella any longer. Alice wasn't aware of how long these feelings have been present, all she knew is that they were unleashed now, never to stop again. She tucked her in softly, hugging and kissing her, safe in her arms.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop,  
You're the only one that knows  
Tell me when you hear my silence  
There's a possibility I wouldn't know_


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Fun

_Hey all, I apologise for such a late update in this story, I would understand if you even forgot what this was about. I was so reluctant to write this because I just thought that it was gonna be bullshit, but seeing as some people do actually enjoy it I decided to write. So Alice is at Bella's, looking after her just as she asked. This chapter would be T. Anyway, feel free to drop me an e-mail or comment about what you think, I don't care if it's harsh, that would probably help me haha. So enjoy girls! x_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Morning fun

Bella's POV

My room was always slightly dark; the curtains covering the window most of the time, so it was hard to know if it was morning already. I opened my eyes and then immediately shut them in response to all the sun light flooding my room right now. What the hell happened here?

The room was cleaned up, all my clothes in the wardrobe and ones that didn't really have a place anywhere and usually would be scattered on the floor were now in a neat pile on my desk chair. Curtains…ok there was no curtains. I realised then that someone was trying to prevent me from going back to my Vampire state – I stopped myself then and smiled at the idea. Vampires didn't hide in the dark, obviously. Silly of me to even forget that for one second.

I hadn't moved an inch, as I tried to adjust my eyes to the wild light from deep sleep. I also haven't remembered any screaming, which made me smile more. The room change was of course Alice's idea, who else's?

That's when I started to panic. I threw the bed sheets off of me in one quick motion and quickly sat up on the edge of the bed, looking around. Where was Alice?

''Alice..?'' – cranky voice which I didn't recognise came out of me; my throat was still hurting a little after all the sea water I've probably swallowed. With no reply, I began to really worry. I didn't just imagine her come back did I?

Charlie was already at work, it must have been around 11am and as I stomped to my feet and stood up I heard a snarling coming from…somewhere. It was really quiet and I couldn't figure out where it came from exactly so I started to move away from the bed and towards the door. I only managed to take one step ''Holy…'' and I fell flat on the floor ''…crap''. This could have easily been explained by my clumsiness in general but I felt something held me by one of my ankles. Something cold. Hands perhaps? Of course! As I realised this, a failed suppression of a laugh came out from underneath my bed.

''I am SO sorry Bella, I didn't think you were going to fall over…well not straight away anyway'' she giggled further as she crawled out. I never thought crawling from underneath a bed would be in any case a graceful action, but Alice had proved me wrong. As I watched her amazing body slip out and stand up I felt my jaw has dropped, so I quickly closed it remembering that I should be pretty mad.

''Don't scare me like that again, I thought you were gone.'' I said with a disapproving tone of voice, even though Alice knew I was faking it because now I was laughing with her.

''Well I did go for a while. See any eye colour change?'' she asked as she helped me up and I couldn't help but stare in her eyes a little longer than necessary. They were lighter shade of beautiful caramel, meaning she had been hunting.

''Oh'' I responded smiling. I just couldn't help myself. I only just noticed that her petite hands were still on my sides. My heart started to race a little and I was sure that she was able to hear it. _Thump…Thump…Thump..Thump...Thump. _Ok, that was alarming. I immediately felt my cheeks redden as I blushed completely. Why was it so easy to make me blush?

''Ah, Bella, you're blushing?'' she said with a grin as she pulled her hands away and sat on the bed, her eyes boring into mine.

''No I'm not! Gosh…'' I declared trying to save myself from further embarrassment. Lies were no use. She could read me like a book. _Damn it!_

''Can I ask why?''

After a moment of hesitation I broke the stare and looked down at the floor. I was wearing one of Alice's t-shirts, and she didn't have many as they didn't fit into her fashion that much, and just my black pair of briefs. God, at least my legs were shaved.

''Why what?'' I answered, pulling my eyebrows together a little as to make it look like I don't know what she's talking about.

She just rolled her eyes and said ''Why did you blush, Bella?''. I just loved the way her soft voice spoke my name. I could get used to this.

''Alice Cullen, I believe you're mistaken!''. And as I said so I lunged forward on the bed and grabbed one of my small cushions and hit Alice at the back of her head, successfully avoiding the answer to that question. What was I meant to say to her? _You put your hands on me and I wish they were somewhere else_? I don't think so.

Alice didn't even flinch. It's like she let me hit her. I giggled as I saw her face turn in my direction with a put on dangerous expression.

''That was so uncalled for, you little…'' but before she could say another word I hit her again. That was a mistake. Next thing I know I'm lying on my bed with my arms pinned down above my head and Alice on top of me, taking complete control. ''You didn't think you could actually get away with that, did you?'' she asked licking her bottom lip. Hey…what was happening? I merely nodded unable to actually say anything.

She was on top of me yet she didn't put any of her weight on my body. I felt her coldness radiate to my skin, which cooled me down.

''And your cheeks are still red,'' she said looking down ''just so you know''.

''Maybe you should cool them down, then?'' I asked not knowing where that came from. I thought it, but I never meant to say it. She makes me crazy, but I think I like it.

Without a word she let go of my arms which went to rest on her thighs that were only covered a little bit by her silk sleeping shorts. We had to keep appearances, how else would I explain Alice not sleeping to Charlie?

The warmth of my hands seemed to give her a little comfort as she smiled a little. Her hands in turn were now on either side of my cheeks, cooling the burning that was still present on my face. ''That feels so nice right now'' I had to admit. I was looking straight into her golden eyes, they seemed endless, it was like I could get lost in them so easily.

''Same here'' she whispered. I gathered it gives her as much pleasure as my hands, maybe even a little more, so I moved my hands up her thighs very slowly. I didn't want to push her too far, I was merely testing the waters. I can't express enough how smooth her skin was. When I was near the ending of her thighs my heart started to race. What a shocker. I had to calm myself down, but how was I going to do that when she wasn't telling me to stop?

''Mmm...,'' she purred ''Bella, I-'' with a change in the tone of voice my hands slid off her legs as I realised she was no longer comfortable. She flew off me and stood near the window, seemingly trying to calm down.

''I'm sorry'' I said sheepishly. I was sorry. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. The thought of it was beginning to annoy me because I felt fine. Why was she uncomfortable? Damn, this girl is so hard to read.

''No, please, don't apologise'' she argued, her face lightning up in seconds, as she started to smile, her gorgeous smile. I still felt like an asshole.

I decided it's time for a change of subject. Clearly she wasn't ready for any of this and I was not about to push her further.

''So…what shall we do today?''

''Don't you have school?'' somehow I knew she was going to ask that question. So caring. I frowned.

''I do, but I really don't want to go in today. I have the most boring lessons,'' seeing as her features softened from slight concern to amusement I went on ''Maths and Gym in the same day. Lucky me''

She giggled.

''You are not into sports much, are you'' she said it more as a statement and winked sticking her pink tongue out. Seeing that I begun to wonder how it would be kissing her properly. Not just a sisterly peck that I was so used to. But a romantic kiss. How would it be if our tongues met.

She interrupted my thoughts ''You're blushing again, what is it this time?'' She looked amused but I certainly wasn't. _Oh, nothing much, just thinking about how your tongue would feel like in my mouth if we were kissing_.

''You are so gorgeous'' I couldn't help it. Besides it was better than saying the other thing. This wouldn't cause any harm, right?

She swirled around and clapped her hands and was by the bed in less than a blink. ''I'm glad you think so. But you annoy me.'' She said pulling a face.

''O-kay…'' well that was a sucker punch. I definitely didn't expect her to say that.

''No, NO! It's not like… not in an _annoying_ annoying way '' she continued ''it's the way you think about yourself that is annoying to me''

Right. My face painted with confusion probably urged her to clarify.

''You just don't understand how fucking beautiful you actually are, Bella'' she explained and as she did so she poked the tip of my nose lightly. ''And it's not just your looks – '' I rolled my eyes at that, I mean come on, was she serious? '' no! Listen. It's not just your looks, it's every single little thing you do and say. I wish I knew what you were thinking right now, because you look totally perplexed'' and she laughed. I've always appreciated her voice, but when she laughed it was even more amazing. She was ''WOW'' in all kinds of ways.

Replaying what she had just said to me I stared at her with a puzzled look, which slowly became a little smug. Could she really think this about me? Seriously, me?

''Eh..um..wow…thanks'' is all I could mumble out. She laughed harder at my response and bent down so her face was centimetres away from mine.

''You are too cute, for your own good'' and as she said so she kissed my cheek and quickly returned to her previous position, smiling. My heart actually managed to skip a beat, or a few, and I needed to remember to inhale now. Her closeness and her eyes… they were just intoxicating. She made me forget to breathe when she did things like that.

''C'mon then silly, we need to get you to school sometime today. I couldn't face Charlie if he found out you skipped a whole day'' she said happily as she took my hand in hers and pulled me off the bed and started dragging me towards my wardrobe. She noticed me frown, not satisfied with the idea of maths and gym in school today, though it was more because I wouldn't see Alice for all these hours.

''Okay, but I'm taking you to school after lunch, understand?'' she asked still dragging me.

''Alright…mum'' I whispered the last word hoping she wouldn't hear it, but of course I was mistaken. Vampire's excellent hearing got me a poke in the ribs.

''Be nice, I'm making you breakfast today''

''I much rather prefer breakfast in bed, to be very honest'' I said as I was pulling off the t-shirt. It smelt like Alice. It was so good, so very good. My back was facing Alice so she wouldn't see the front of me.

''Your wish, my command. Next time then?''

''Mhm'' I hummed. I started to think about any techniques I could use to reduce my blushing. I can't explain why I'm blushing every time. Because not every time would be appropriate.

''By the way…'' Alice said behind my back compressing a laugh.

''Yeah?'' I asked puzzled. I was now trying to pick a shirt for school. I was holding a black chequered shirt, which would be good enough for school, but would Alice like it? I continued ravaging my wardrobe as I waited for her answer.

''You have realised you have a pretty big mirror in the wardrobe in front of you, right?'' she completely cracked up. I was confused at first, but then it hit me. She could see my _front_ despite my back being turned.

_Blush. _

* * *

_Ooooh building up to it =D _


	4. Chapter 4 Excitement

_Sup ya'll, I wrote half of this today in my biology lesson. I was so bored, why did I pick Biology for my A-levels. Retard. Anyway this chapter is T, still, cmon I want to save the best for last, and I'm trying to build up to it nicely =D So I hope you enjoy this, leave a comment/review I'd appreciate it, I want to know how many people actually bother to read this =D  
_

* * *

Excitement

Bella POV

How embarrassing? Just when I thought I couldn't make a bigger fool out of myself. Alice kept repeating 'Forget about it Bella, you really shouldn't be embarrassed of _your_ body' and just as I was getting convinced she was over it already she cracked up laughing again. I didn't mind, just because her laugh is so…amazing and addictive. So after a while I started to laugh with her at my stupidity mostly.

Then I thought more about it.

If Alice saw me in the reflection, why didn't she just look away? I quickly ran an image of my body in my head looking for any imperfections that were more obvious than others. It seemed fine. So I guessed she didn't stare because there was something wrong with me. I smiled at that and then decided that I should probably just let it go.

The drive to school was over way too soon, what with Alice's disregard towards any speed limits, and we didn't even get a chance to talk properly.

''Thanks for the ride, though I expect one back home too, you know!'' I joked as we pulled to a stop near the school's parking lot. I was trying to unbuckle my seatbelt, and after three failed attempts I looked hopelessly at Alice. She seemed amused and was shaking her head.

''I can't do anything right, damn it'' and as I tried again she interrupted.

''Seems the car doesn't want you to go'' she turned to face me and reached over to the buckle on my side ''so let me help you with it'' she added. For a few seconds I was still, I didn't want to spoil the moment of closeness I had with her this time. My face was close to her neck and I was breathing heavy, my heart accelerating. I really just wanted to lean in and kiss her beautiful neck but before I could even consider the consequences she was already back in her seat looking at the front of the car.

She must have heard my heart pumping harder when she was near me. Was that bad?

Her touch still lingered on my skin slightly and I wished for more. Much more.

''You're free now'' is all she said. She still wasn't looking at me.

''Have I done something wrong?'' I asked confused. I must have done something wrong. I knew I already pushed her too far before why would this be any different. Maybe she knew what I was deciding on doing? Crap.

''No, course not!'' she tried to smile. I wasn't buying it. She was obviously upset about something.

''Alright, I'll see you after school'' I wasn't a happy bunny then as I left the car without saying anything else or looking back. A loud screech of tires made me turn around in an instance only to find that she drove away as quick as she could.

As I was walking to cafeteria I began wondering. Maybe I misunderstood her the first day she came back. Maybe she doesn't feel the same about me as I do about her. And maybe she's only hanging around because I've asked, sorry begged, her to stay and not leave. A lot of bad thoughts have entered my head in a few moments.

I walked into the cafeteria where a familiar face has popped in my view waving their arms around.

''Hi Bells!'' Mike shouted cheerfully.

''What are you so excited about?'' I answered sharply. I realised that I was being mean, and it's not his fault I'm down, again. So I smiled quickly to make sure he took it as a joke.

''Come with me'' he said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. His hand was warm. And I guess it felt nice. I've long forgotten the touch of fellow human's hands, unless it was Charlie, but he was never the one for hugs and kisses anyway. Nice, but not at all comparing to Vampire's hands. Cold as they are, they are simply amazing. Everything about their touch is just perfect. Everything about Alice's touch…and I stopped myself from being sad again.

''Where are the rest?'' I asked, a bit weirded out. There was no sign of Jessica, Angela or Eric.

''They're outside, it's a nice day, right?'' Mike answered reaching into the depths of his bag. ''You're probably wondering why I didn't take you outside as well'' he guessed smiling.

Okay I was pretty creeped out by then. I don't think of myself as pretty or attractive in any way and I am definitely not a big headed person, but I have a big hunch that Mike has the hots for me. I was just praying that he won't ask me something awkward. I decided to stay quiet and see how this plays out.

''Well, I wanted to show you this'' he put a small silver box on top of the table in front of me.

''Wow Mike, a box? You shouldn't have!'' I laughed, still puzzled. ''Does the magic box open?'' I added smiling.

''Ha-ha very funny. You're in a good mood!''

Correction. I was in a good mood. Then again give Alice a bit of time and she's back to her old hyper self.

Was I ever going to get her off my mind?

''Why wouldn't I be? Do continue, I am oh so interested in what this magic box contains Houdini'' I joked. Jokes? I must be so bad at them, no one ever laughs because of my jokes, it's usually because of me.

He lifted the top of the box slowly humming a drum roll and trying to create tension and excitement. I pulled my eyebrows together to make him hurry up as the curiosity got the better of me.

''Ta-daa'' he exclaimed

''Pot''

''Only the best strain in Washington? Dude you will be high as a kite. My cousin brought some for me when he was visiting last month. Said that it would cheer anyone up. I didn't need any cheering up so I immediately thought of you'' he smiled as he passed the open box filled with fat buds to me.

''Who said I needed cheering up?'' I asked. I know I was a bit depressed, but did everyone notice? Evidently, yes.

''Oh, okay, let's have it back then'' Mike answered, his eyes big.

''Alright, alright. I'll take it. How much do you want for it?'' I said putting the lid back on top and placing the box on the bottom of my bag.

''On the house, I think you need it more than I do'' he admitted clapping his hands and bowing in front of me like I'm some sort of Buddha

''What the hell are you doing?'' I queried, dumbfounded

''I am totally high, right about now'' he responded smiling ear to ear. Wow. I have to try some of this pretty soon.

Me and Mike actually managed to have a half-decent conversation over the rest of the lunch. He told me about how he tries not to get caught sneaking out of the house to see his other friends and how much he hated working in his parents shop. I had to agree, that must be boring, especially in this town.

Mike walked me to my first class this afternoon, Maths. I took a deep breath before stepping in the class, I just knew this was going to be one of the most boring classes I ever had to attend to.

And I was totally right. After Maths I had English which was the last lesson. I got happy at that but that still meant an hour of listening to the teacher mumbling about lectures I was not interested in. Why did they always give boring books to read? No wonder no one else was listening. If someone could kill a person with babbling on and on it would definitely be our English teacher.

I stopped being aware of the people around me as I started to let my mind drift away with my thoughts. I was thinking about how nice the weather is. _Mmm, Alice would look lovely in the sun today._ I was thinking about my truck, it needed some serious paint job, and then I thought of Alice's old yellow Porsche, that I hadn't seen for months now. _She always looked so stylish…so glamorous. So sexy-_ and before I could continue in my head I stopped myself.

Is Alice all I think about lately? That can't be true. It's only been a few days, so this was totally impossible.

And then I looked at what I was scribbling on the back of my notebook, and completely gave up from trying to stop my thoughts about Alice. There was just no way. _Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen 3. Alice+Bella. Bella Cullen. _Written all over the back.

_Dream on Bella. _

The bell finally rang. How glad was I? I just picked up my bag off the floor not even bothering to put back my notebook as I hurried to the exit of the classroom. I tried to not trip when I was nearly jogging through the corridors of the school. I was quite excited to say the least. The rest of the day with Alice, and I was really happy at that thought. A big part of me was hoping that Alice would indeed be okay after this morning, even though nothing happened there was obviously something wrong.

I walked into the parking lot as my phone vibrated.

**1 New Text Message**

**From: Mike**

Bells you high yet?

**Reply**

Soon.

That was all I could come up with since I was too busy looking for that black Mercedes which wouldn't let me out earlier today. Unfortunately it was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic a little, looking around, but no luck. My phone vibrated again.

''Damn it Mike'' I whispered to myself as I flicked the phone open just to find that I was wrong.

**1 New Text Message**

**From: Unknown**

Walk outside of the parking lot sxc…xox

Who…Sexy? If this was Alice I was sure to burn right on sight. Did she just call me sexy? Without hesitation I continued my way across the parking lot, tripping once or twice along the way. Finally I reached the street that led to the parking. I looked around and noticed a yellow Porsche parked across the street. Windows blacked out.

Was that Alice's Porsche?

I smiled and walked towards it quickly. I grabbed the door handle to open the door but it didn't budge.

''O-kay…'' I said to myself looking confused

Next thing I know I was scooped up from the ground by a pair of amazingly strong, pale hands.

''Alice put me down, you scared me shitless!'' I pleaded laughing. She only just snuggled in between my shoulder and neck laughing.

''I missed you'' is all she whispered. It felt nice with her like this. My heart started to beat a little faster with each second that passed. She let go of me all too soon and put me back on the ground, gently.

''Mmm'' is all I could mumble out. I was a little dazed by her scent from a second ago. I smiled at her looking straight into her golden eyes. ''Me too'' I whispered as I leaned into her to give her a big hug. I really meant it. I missed her more than I thought I would ever miss anyone without seeing them for 2 hours.

I didn't want to let go but I also didn't want a repeat from earlier today, so I had to make myself step away.

Looking at the sports car next to me ''So you got it back then?'' I asked walking around it, admiring the view. Not only the car.

''Are you joking? All the way from Denali? No, I just bought a new one'' she explained. Of course, Cullens and their family money. ''It's a newer model. Do you like it?'' Alice added observing me intensely.

''Gorgeous…beautiful,'' I looked at her from head to toes. Her hair was exceptionally dark and straight and still flicked to the side. She was wearing a blue dress, her shoulders exposed as much as they possibly could without going over board, and ending before the knees, and high heels that she loved so much wearing. God she really did look gorgeous and beautiful. She looked ''breath-taking''. And that was directed at her, and by the smug look on her face I think she understood I was never talking about the car.

She was in front of me in a blink of an eye, when I made a surprised face but then quickly replaced it with a smile.

We just stared in each others eyes, none of us moving. I wonder where we are going to end up by the end of tonight. I tried hardest not to decide anything, because I knew she was trying to look into the near future.

I decided I was going to kiss her, as passionately as I could manage, push her against the car and get my hands on whatever I could. I was replaying it in my head, still looking in her eyes, as I noticed her expression changing slightly. She got the message.

''Bella, you seriously have to stop…'' she pleaded as she got closer to my face. I was going to stand my ground and not let my heart rip out of my chest from excitement. It was beating so fast right now I was sure my body was actually moving because of it. I came even closer, our lips away by centimetres, our eyes connected.

''Stop what?'' I asked innocently as I breathed on her lips, I could almost feel them on mine, yet they weren't touching completely. She put her right hand on top of my shoulder as if to push me away but she didn't push. She pulled.

''This'' she whispered as she pulled my shirt and our lips met, eyes lost as we both closed our eyes. The contact was amazing. Her lips were so soft, like nothing I've ever touched before, nothing I've ever experienced. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy, my heart racing as if I was sprinting, and I was already forgetting how to breathe. But breathing didn't matter then. Her lips parted, inviting my tongue in her mouth, and my tongue complying, devoted.

It felt like nothing else in this world. I loved this feeling. Our tongues danced perfectly together, her grip on me hardened with each few seconds until her desire for me over took her senses.

Without stopping the unforgettable kissing she pushed me against the front of the car mask, and I spread my legs so she was right between them. I've never felt more passionate in my life, I just wanted to continue kissing her and never stop. My hand was holding a strand of Alice's hair, letting her know that I was enjoying what was happening. A moan escaped my lips and I felt hers pull into a smile. Her hands were on my legs slowly moving up, which made me go even more crazy, just down there. Now I understand what I was doing to her on my bed earlier this morning.

I decided to caress her petite body, from hips moving up to the sides and then finally resting on the breasts. They were so full and firm, I couldn't help myself and I squeezed them slightly, which got me a purr from Alice. I was so dizzy by then that I think I started to black out.

Everything stopped.

''Bella are you ok?'' she asked worried trying to lift my face up to hers to have a better look.

''Yeah, I just need to breathe now'' I mumbled smiling like an idiot.

''That was…'' Alice started

''Amazing'' I finished.

Breathe in, breathe out Bella!

* * *

_Hell yeah. I think that was cool.  
I think Bella's point of view is much more interesting since we all know too well how our body behaves in situations like these so we can all relate, right? If you're wondering about the weed, it's just an addition to the fun they will have in the next chapters. No spoilers. Be patient =) You'll love it. Until then feel free to message me or whatever, Much Love x_


	5. Chapter 5 Games

_Long wait, I know I suck. Here is Chapter 5, rated T (yes still) but don't worry soon it will happen, I mean they can't keep their hands off each other so it will happen soon =D Oh and when you will be reading this somewhere in the middle you will find a star (*) at the end of a sentence which basically means if you want to you can go and listen to the song they were listening to. It's such a good song, I can't express how good, so just trek to youtube and type in: Armin Van Buuren - Golddigger. Enjoy the read, and let me know what you think x_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Games**

As I was concentrating hard on breathing in and out so I wouldn't pass out from the lack of oxygen Alice pulled away from me and stood looking down at her feet, possibly embarrassed. I questioned why she would feel embarrassed, I mean she was really amazing. After my breathing calmed down a little she finally spoke,

''I didn't know this was dangerous for you''

I looked at her waiting till she puts her head up and looks at me so I could express just how silly she was being. Silly and sweet.

''It's not at all, please don't be worried about such things'' I exhaled trying to sound serious and formed a big smile as to cheer her up

''Bella, you nearly blacked out, your face has gone paler than normal you snowman!'' She looked up at me finally a look of concern spread across her gorgeous face. I was beginning to wonder if she could actually hypnotise me because I could stare at her beauty all the time.

''Seriously, don't worry…snowman?'' I giggled as I picked myself off of the mask of the car and started moving towards the passenger door.

She rolled her eyes and finally smiled, ''I'm sorry it was just the first thing I could think of'' she finished with a giggle. In a matter of a second she was already sitting inside of the car and the door right in front of me busted open as an invitation to go in it.

I needed a moment to myself as I sat in the comfortable black leather seats. I strapped myself in, ready for a ride that could possibly be the most awkward of rides. Alice turned the ignition and we sped off towards Charlie's house.

To kill the silence, or rather make the silence more bearable, Alice put on a radio. Soft, chilled out music has filled the car and I started to relax. Everything is going to be okay.

I started to think about what happened. My heart rate picked up slightly at the thought of Alice kissing me, but I couldn't help it and just played it over and over again in my head.

''What's so funny?'' she asked looking at me with her eyebrows pulled, snapping me out of my thoughts. She looked so cute when she was confused. Then again she looked cute all the time.

''Nothing is funny.'' I answered, smile growing on my face ''I'm just a happy bunny'' I added looking right at her. We were locked in the eye contact, and it created another wave of want and need towards her. Was she giving me this look on purpose?

She just gave me another dazzling smile causing me to stutter. She was officially the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

''Ha..I…So…Dinner!'' I finally managed to mumble out a word that made sense. ''I need to make dinner before Charlie gets home'' looking at my watch I tapped my foot nervously. The dinner had nothing to do with how I was behaving. I was just having a hard time adjusting to how much she can affect me. But in a good way.

I've always thought Edward was the only one that could put on that crooked smile of his and sweep me off my feet, but I knew then that this girl right here had me flying so high already.

''No need, while you were in your 'boring' lessons I prepared some roast and vegetables, all you have to do is put it in the oven for it to heat up and that shouldn't take long'' she said as she was pulling into Charlie's driveway.

I was positively annoyed. I was annoyed at the fact that she had wasted her time on preparing such a nice meal, I mean she must have better things to do. But I was also happy at the same fact. Alice was definitely the one for surprises.

''Wow, you really didn't have to'' I said embarrassed. My cheeks must have reddened a little. I began to wonder what to say to her. It seems ever since the kiss I quickly run out of words to say.

Alice was gone from her seat and was now opening the passenger door for me to step out.

''I started to like cooking'' she claimed. We were now walking towards the house.

''Are you serious?'' I couldn't believe it. Vampires hate human food.

''Of course I'm not, it smelt god awful'' she replied with a huge smile on her face and pushed me gently.

''It's weird that you don't eat. Well you know, proper food'' and as I finished my sentence I poked her in the ribs. She just giggled.

''So.'' She prompted as we approached the front door. I didn't quite know what to say except the obvious;

''Don't be ridiculous, you like live here now, so get your ass in there right now!'' I pushed her forward slightly. She turned around as she opened the door and said;

''Nice invitation Swan'' Alice joked, smiled her amazing smile and walked forwards into the corridor and living room. I was behind her and without thinking about it my eyes wondered from where her face was just a second ago to where her ass is right now. It looked well shaped and soft and I wished I could just squeeze it right then. I wondered if I could get away with doing that as a joke right now, but perhaps there will be more of making out sessions in the near future. I was careful not to decide on it because she would see right through me.

''Nice ass, Cullen'' it just slipped out. Woops.

I expected her to turn around and look at me questioningly but she just continued walking and carrying my school bag up the stairs. She walked slowly swaying her hips, one step – to the left, one step – to the right. Alice's figure was even sexier than ever with that cat-like walk. I stupidly thought that maybe, just maybe she was doing that little show for me to watch, but I guess she just didn't hear what I said. Maybe she was focused on something else at that moment.

I huffed in relief and smiled still looking at her perfect ass. I bit my lip unconsciously as she was close to opening my bedroom door when she turned around;

''Don't think I haven't noticed yours Bella'' she shot me a glance and turned to walk into the room. She threw my bag to the side and it landed perfectly on my desk chair. Nice work. I wish I could do that. Times like these made me think how much better Vampires are than humans.

''Emm…'' and I burst out laughing nervously ''I'm sorry, it just…'' I couldn't finish. All that I was thinking about right now is pushing her on the bed and taking her right there.

''It just…what Bella?'' I walked into the room and started to play with the edge of a book that was lying on a shelf, trying everything to avoid her eye contact. It does crazy things to me. I remained silent still standing my ground. I wasn't going to budge.

As I made that decision she moved towards me, slowly, like a cat. I always felt like she dominated me. But I loved it. I looked up to see her standing in front of me with one of her arms placed on the wall on the side of my head and the other on my left hip. She was like a fresh breeze to me and at the same time she made me feel like there are electrical currents running through my body. Other times she made me burn inside with desire. And that's just the things she did physically.

I looked straight into her golden eyes. Every time I looked at them they mesmerised me more and more, and I thought I could never get enough of them. Ever.

I was not about to lose my position. I could still win this little game we were playing. I just had to keep my shit together and breathe. I didn't know where all this courage came from but I was feeling it. I smiled at her, eyes locked.

''Aw, what's wrong Bella? You look…different'' she eyed me licking her lips. She was just playing with me now.

My hands were at my sides before but now they gained a bit of confidence themselves. They moved to her sides as I felt her licking my neck gently. God that felt great. My stomach bubbled but I didn't care, I was getting used to the crazy dragons in my stomach flying around whenever we were like this. Where would this go. And where is Alice's restraint?

My hand moved up to tug on her silky hair. This earned a moan from her that I haven't heard before. She must have been turned on by the whole afternoon. In turn, her small, cold hand moved from my hips to my ass and squeezed it slightly. I began losing what I thought was my position of dominance and was now completely careless about it. Alice looked back at me, her eyes darkened, full of lust. Lust for me. I couldn't help but feel smug inside. I was waiting for what was coming.

Her lips just a breath away from mine, moving closer not losing the eye contact. I started to close my eyes just as we were about to kiss when she spoke;

''Yeah, I was right. Your ass is VERY nice'' and as she said that she just bounced back and went over to switch on the stereo.

That was not fucking fair.

''Umm…'' I mumbled. What was I meant to say. _Come here and kiss me_? Then I remembered. She loves to play games. She also said my ass is very nice. Could my ego be any bigger right now?

She was looking through all kinds of CDs that I had and picked one and put it in.

''What's this?'' she asked like nothing happened, pointing to a peculiar looking CD case.

I decided to play along.

''Put it on. You'll be screaming for more'' I said quietly smiling. I had my little plan.

She looked confused. I must have caught her off guard as she was not expecting me to say that.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' her soft red lips curved into a mischievous smile. The music started to play*

''I guess you're going to have to find out don't you'' I finished off as I moved towards the bed. I started taking off my shirt and I knew she was still looking at me and I thought that I would let her watch my little show. I really hoped I wouldn't make a fool out of myself by doing this. I slowly crossed my arms holding the end of my shirt and lifted up uncrossing them, making sure she sees the whole thing perfectly. The bra I was wearing suited the whole show fine, it was a red and black laced bra and I had the boxers matching. Alice didn't say a word so I took it as encouragement. I moved my fingers down my body and towards my buttons on my jeans. I popped all three very slowly not giving the matching set away just yet. When I was finished with the buttons I slid my jeans down my things and calfs until they were off and stepped out of them. It's when I heard a quiet gasp that I decided to look up at where Alice was sitting.

I have never seen her face be so blank but at the same time so full of desire. Her mouth was open and her jaw was hanging slightly and her black eyes focused on me now. To release some tension I said happily;

''What? I need to take a shower?'' and I stuck my tongue out as I took a fresh towel from a peg on the door. I smiled proudly at myself since the show went brilliant and I would never have thought that me, Bella, could have this effect on the gorgeous pixie sitting in my room with her mouth probably still opened. At the thought I giggled, also trying to remember when was the last time I had seen her speechless.

My nerves have calmed down by the time I reached for the handle on the bathroom door when her cold hands slid to my stomach embracing me. I could feel her bare skin only covered with a bra, and assumed she took it off just a second ago. Her mouth was trailing little kisses on my shoulder;

''Mmm…'' I moaned a little. I knew now where this was going to go.

''You make me crazy Bella…'' more kisses were given and she pressed harder against my back. I opened the door slightly and waited. My heart raced like a sports car but I was still waiting for her to make the first move.

Her hands now slid down to my hips, touching the material of my panties and moving forward, towards a middle. She had never touched me like this before, and I wanted more. I turned around and our lips crashed together.

The hot and the cold playing with each other passionately. I was now getting pinned against the other side of the door, hands flying around my body everywhere as if to intake as much of it as possible. My hands were on her ass, as she pushed me to the door even further for it to close and it complied. She pulled away hesitantly and whispered;

''Lock the door''

And using one hand I did.

Wait.

''What about Jasper?'' I didn't want to ask and ruin the moment but I couldn't let her do this and then regret it. I had to be sure.

''Fuck Jasper'' she smiled a sexy evil smile and went back to kissing me.

* * *

_Ha! Reviews are Wilkommen, my ladies, I know this wasn't the best chapter. But hey, I'm only trying to keep you guys on your toes :P Till next time x_


	6. Chapter 6 Cloud 9

_Hey guys, long wait I know, I had exams and other crap but now that the disturbances are gone I can continue this. Here it goes. What you've been waiting for :P So enjoy, leave a comment if you feel like you have something to say, tell me what you liked about it and what you didn't. Hope you like it =D Saw Ashley at Eclipse premiere, she is so stunning! =D  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6 - Cloud 9

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the confirmation of the door being locked. I was so nervous and my heart was pounding like it never has before and I had the feeling that if I looked down at my heaving chest I would notice it physically moving because of my sprinting heart beats. My thoughts were just flashes in my mind, nothing really made much sense, it was all just a series of images of what happened with Alice just a few seconds ago. Clearly I was having a hard time getting used to those sexy thoughts.

My hand lingered on the lock a while longer and then I decided it's time. I opened my eyes and looked down into hers. My breath hitched as she gave me her most dazzling smile.

''It's okay Bella, you have nothing to worry about'' she let my name slip off her tongue in such a soft manner it made me melt. And then I caught on. Contrary to Alice's belief I actually had loads to worry about.

_Have I shaved my legs? – Yes._

_Have I shaved my… - God yes. _

_She's going to see me…naked – that's so embarrassing! What if she doesn't like what she sees? _

_I've never done this before, not with anyone, so how do I know what to do? _

_And most importantly, will I be able to satisfy this beautiful vampire that I've wanted for so long? _

''I'll take the lead'' and as she said that her lips came crashing into mine, pushing me against the door again. I was breathing heavy through my nose, just so we could kiss for longer. Just so it could be more intense.

She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I rolled my eyes at how sweet she tasted. I copied her tongue and felt completely dominated as she cupped my breast with her left hand, her right touching my neck.

This was more than intense. I was never going to get used to this, and I felt my body wasn't either. I let my worries go in an instant as she tugged my hips and started walking whilst still kissing passionately, trying to lead my back to step into the shower cabin. At that moment I was very happy that the cabin was big enough for us both.

I was half naked, just in my underwear and bra, and she was still in her pants and bra. I took a blind step and felt myself being pushed forcefully to the back of the cabin. I loved the way she was so rough with me, it showed a completely different side of Alice, that I was begging to see more of.

''Mmm…'' I moaned and then exhaled loudly through my nose. The pool between my legs just got bigger and bigger as me and Alice were kissing rougher, wanting to touch each other everywhere possible, moaning and gasping every now and then. She stopped kissing me and looked up into my reddened face. I was trying to calm my breathing as much as possible but soon gave up.

''This is wrong'' she sighed as she crashed her lips with mine again, French kissing me like mad.

''So wrong'' I whispered to her mouth, my hands sliding down her slim body down to her ass.

Her free hand has wondered off somewhere for a second and I already begun to miss her touch. It was back in an instant and I was assaulted with hot water raining from the shower head on the both of us, wetting what was left of our clothes in a flash. I felt her jeans and was annoyed at the fact that she's still wearing them. I stopped the kiss and ducked down to her mid-section unbuttoning them. I looked up as I was unzipping her and was met with Alice's scared, confused yet excited look,

''Wow Bella, you really do get straight to the point'' she mumbled as I started to slide her wet jeans down her beautifully toned legs very eagerly.

''These need to be off…'' I begun to say as I realised what she had meant by her comment. She thought I was going to… I wasn't! I was way too scared and thought that I wouldn't know what to do and didn't even think about that before she had said it. But now that I started to… I lazily took my eyes off of Alice and dropped them to her panties, now wet for two reasons. I could see the outline of her through her thin white knickers and smiled. Again, I had a little plan.

As I started to lean in closer to her center, I quickly stole a glance of Alice's head dropping backwards and hands that flew straight to my hair, tugging on it gently. She gasped as I put my warm tongue on the outside of her knickers, playing around with her without actually doing anything skin-on-skin. I figured it was also the warmth of my tongue that was making her go crazy as she moaned quietly but audibly, and feeling pretty smug with myself I pressed harder.

''Oww…Oh Bella…'' she was whispering dreamily. But I felt too evil for this to be so easy for her. I stopped and straightened up, licked my lips and looked at Alice. Her eyes were closed and head whipped back, but now it was slowly returning to it's previous position.

As the realisation started to hit Alice a huge grin crept onto my face,

''You little… you can't just do that…'' she said pointing a finger. I took it into my hand and brought it to my mouth, put it in and sucked it hard as I was pulling it out, licking the water off it at the same time. Her eyes drooped and she looked at me with more desire than she has ever before. I knew what was going to happen, and I couldn't be more excited.

''Mmm… Do what Alice?'' I smiled innocently. I liked to play this game with her, she seemed to enjoy every minute of seductive Bella just as much as I enjoyed seducing Alice.

''You don't know what I'm going to do to you…'' she whispered as her mouth was next to my ear. Her words caressing it slightly, and the meaning of them made me lose my previous dominance, entirely. I wanted her to do exactly what she wanted to, to me.

''Mhmm…what do you want to do to me?'' I exhaled into her neck. Her hand slipped behind my back, creeping slowly towards my bra clasp. It clicked in an instance and I gasped, shocked. Alice was about to see my breasts. Oh what the hell, who cares.

I helped her slide the bra straps off my arms quicker and was embarrassed straight after. I looked at her and noticed her smiling, her lovely smile as she cupped both of my breasts in her hands. They seemed to be more than a handful, as she had quite small hands. They could have been small but they sure knew how to touch me.

Her thumbs briefly brushed over my dark nipples and I gasped at how good that felt. How good it felt to be touched by Alice. I moaned. She smiled even wider as she squeezed both of them at the same time earning another moan.

''Shh… save that for later…I want to hear you enjoy this'' and with that she started to kiss my neck, taking bits of my tender skin in her mouth and releasing it straight after. Her right hand started to slide down from my breast to my stomach, painfully slowly, until she reached her destination. She hesitated as if waiting for my 'go-ahead'.

''I want this…I want you, Alice. So much right now'' next thing I know is her fingers touching me in places I've never been touched before. She slipped her finger in between my wet folds and started caressing my center, teasingly. I felt her smile into my neck as she continued kissing it,

''So _wet_ Bella!'' she moaned

''Just for you'' I breathed, only managing to say that much before I felt her two fingers enter me gently, curling upwards when they reached deep enough. I've never, ever in my life thought that sex could feel so amazing. I was pretty sure it could only be this amazing with Alice. And there was more to come.

''Ohhhh…my…_GOD_…'' I writhed as she picked up the pace, repeating her movements but now looking up at me, watching. She only smiled and continued her work. I could not believe that anybody could make me feel so damn good.

''A-Alice, what are you..Ohh..what are you _DOING _to me-ee'' I mumbled knowing the answer already. She was Alice. She was amazing at everything.

Her fingers were pumping in and out, curling each time, hitting just the right spots inside of me. I felt the wave of tension knot my stomach, I tightened all my muscles which just made the experience even better. I grabbed her hair violently knowing I wasn't going to hurt her, and pulled her in closer and as she complied and her body melted into mine, I scratched her back with all I had. I needed to show her how good she was making me feel.

''You are so beautiful'' she said still smiling, clearly enjoying the view. I was more than happy at the fact that my own knickers were still on, I didn't want to seem too eager with her, but I think I ruined that already.

''Say my name'' Alice said, dominance clear in her tone of voice. I was not about to say no to the most sexiest and most dominant vampire in the world.

She pumped harder now, and I felt myself losing it. Tension was building up in my stomach and my muscles ached for release. I moaned loudly not caring about anything else in the world but this. My head whipped backwards, my eyes rolled as I shut them, I grabbed her short black hair tighter and scratched harder and then all my muscled came to a halt. They were locked and I was hit with the most incredible feeling,

''Alice…ohhh…_Alice!_'' and then it felt like I've imploded. The tension was wearing off now, my muscles loosening up with every second as I enjoyed the pure bliss of the most astonishing orgasm I had. Thanks to Alice.

''I think I-'' I begun,

''Came?'' suddenly both of our heads whipped up, and I saw Alice cursing herself and hitting herself on the forehead repeatedly. I couldn't see who was standing behind the door, but it was a familiar voice. Of course Alice already knew who it was. I quickly turned off the shower and turned to Alice.

''Alice, what the _FUCK!'' _I whispered as loud as I could. Why didn't she see anyone coming? I looked at her face questioningly and nudged her to answer me.

''Rose'' is all she said as she looked down and bit her lip.

''Oh…my…fuck…'' was my response.


End file.
